


save me from the dark

by georgiehensley



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Protective Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: when hiccup open the door of his home at eleven at night to see eret standing outside in the rain, eyes reddened from previously shed tears, he says nothing, only stepping aside to let the other boy in.or, the one where eret goes to hiccup in a time of need, and hiccup is more than willing to help him.





	save me from the dark

**Author's Note:**

> **warning(s):** implied/referenced child abuse
> 
> yes, this is in the tags of the fic, but i just felt it needed to be reiterated. it's not anything explicitly described, obviously, just briefly referenced, but it's there, so here's your warning.
> 
> though my other eretcup fic would say otherwise, i actually love the dynamic of hiccup taking on the more boyfriend-y, protective role in the relationship. like, traditional male roles if this were a male/female pairing, you know what i mean. eret may be big and perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but sometimes he just needs someone else to care for him, and hiccup is exactly that person.
> 
> also, yes, i made drago eret's father in this. for a modern au, it just seemed fitting - and the fact that i just read a little analysis post about the film and eret's reluctance to join drago's team only adds to how fitting the casting is.

when hiccup open the door of his home at eleven at night to see eret standing outside in the rain, eyes reddened from previously shed tears, he says nothing, only stepping aside to let the other boy in. the older boy shivers from the wetness of his clothes, and hiccup rushes to grab him a towel, coincidentally freshly warmed from the dryer. he wraps it around eret before guiding him over towards the living room couch and sitting him down.

“tea?” hiccup finally asks, to which eret just shakes his head. hiccup only nods, sitting down next to him. he hesitates for a moment before running his hand up and down eret's back; the older boy sighs contently at the touch.

“we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to,” hiccup says, to which eret shakes his head.

“i can't stay there, hic,” he says. “not when drago keeps--” he chokes on the words, tears slipping down his cheeks as a sob shakes him. hiccup shushes him, continuing to rub his back, reminding him that he's safe now, here, with the younger boy.

“was it you this time?” hiccup asks when eret calms back down, taking a shaky breath. he nods. hiccup sighs. “we're gonna get you out of there right away, i promise.”

“it's no use anyway,” eret says. “i’m eighteen in two months, if i could just hold out till then--”

“no,” hiccup says sternly, cutting him off. “i don't care if drago is legally your guardian; i am not letting you return to that hell. you're living here until you turn eighteen, then we can reevaluate.” eret smiles slightly.

“thanks, hiccup,” he says, showing his true gratitude by using hiccup’s full name. “you really think your parents will be cool with it?”

“of course,” hiccup says. “you're like a second son to them. they care about you just as much as i do - or, well, almost--” eret lets out a soft laugh. “we all want you to be safe, eret. if that means staying here, then so be it. as long as we're not, like, sharing a bed or anything, 'cause that would definitely be a problem for them.” again, eret smiles.

“thank you,” he says again. hiccup smiles.

“you're welcome,” he says, leaning in and brushing a soft kiss against eret's cheek. the older boy winces slightly as hiccup just barely touches a fading bruise, to which the younger boy sighs.

“you’ll heal soon enough,” he says, bringing his free hand up to gently run his thumb across the bruise. at the touch, eret now sighs, eyes falling shut. hiccup uses that as his opportunity to pull eret's head down, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“i love you,” he says when eret’s eyes open once again. eret smiles.

“i love you too,” he says, before adding, “my hero.” hiccup's laughter ringing in his ears is the most beautiful sound eret's heard in a long time.


End file.
